


Každou lež musí vyvažovat pravda... (ale jenom v ideálním světě)

by Lanevra



Series: Nekonečná vesmírná romance [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, Cardassian Culture, Flirting, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Po setkání s Tainem má Julian myšlenky a pocity o kterých nemůže nikomu říct a Garak skrývá nejistoty ze svých... neortodoxních tužeb.





	Každou lež musí vyvažovat pravda... (ale jenom v ideálním světě)

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka se odehrává těsně po díle "The Wire", v češtině přeloženo jako "Drát". V tomto díle jde v podstatě o to, že Obsidiánský řád vložil do Garakova mozku přístroj, který bolest mění na potěšení, aby z agenta nebylo možno dost informace fyzickým mučení. Garak, strádající na DS9 samotou, se ho rozhodně aktivovat a nepřetržitě používat po dobu dvou let, na což přístroj není stavěný. Začne selhávat a ničit Garakovi mozek, což je problém, protože Garak se zatím stal závislím na vysokých dávkách endorfinů.  
Doktor Bashir rozhodne, že je třeba přístroj vypnout. To způsobí abstineční příznaky trvající několik dní během kterých se Julian o Garaka osobně stará. Garak mu během té doby vypráví tři různé příběhy o tom, jak byl vyhoštěn ze svého domova, kdy poslední je o tom, že za jeho vyhoštění může Elim.  
Naneštěstí ani překonání závislosti nepomůže, je třeba "opravit" poškození mozku a k tomu, aby to šlo, potřebuje Bashir zdravé cardassianské leukocyty. Cardassiané by jejich vzorec jen tak neposkytli, zvláště ne pro Garaka, tak se Bashir rozhodne vyhledat Taina, bývalého vůdce Obsidiánského řádu o kterém Garak mluvit, a hledat pomoc u něj. Opravdu ji najde, Tain se chová velmi vstřícně a mile a poskytne Julianovi všechno, co od něj chce. Nakonec se Julian zeptá, jak se má Elim, o kterém mu Garak vyprávěl. Tain se směje a když se Bashir ptá proč, tak mu odpoví, že Elim je Garakovo křestní jméno.

Převalil se v posteli.

Enabran Tain mu doslova nedal spát. Bylo to celou jeho osobností. Na povrchu, pokud by se na něj díval, jako obyčejný člověk, vypadal starý Cardassian jako neškodný dědula při těle, ale to bylo jenom zdání. Stačilo, když se přenesl do jeho domu a v tu chvíli v něm všechno začalo křičet nepřítel. Bránit se. Eliminovat. A ten pocit jen o to vzrůstal, čím déle s Tainem mluvil. Každé jeho slovo byla jako kapka oleje přilitá do ohně, který mu hořel v mozku a nutil ho zatínat zuby, jen aby na sobě nedal nic znát.

Zároveň s tím, jak se snažil vypadat jako neškodný federační doktor, kterému jde jenom o jeho pacienta, ať je to kdokoliv, tak jeho oči klouzaly po místnosti a počítaly.

Přesně šest kroků k psacímu stolu, na kterém ležela stará psací souprava ještě na inkoust nebo něco podobného, včetně hladkého rudého pera z rohoviny, které nebylo ostré jen na psací straně, ale i příhodně prohnuté na té druhé. Jako dráp. Bodnout zespoda pod čelist, dost hluboko, aby se hrot dostal až k hlavní tepně vedoucí podél páteře k mozku. Nebo zatnout prohnutou část pod průdušnici a jedním trhnutím ji vyrvat. A pak tu byla ta těžká kamenná mísa, pouhé dva kroky od něj, která byla podle jeho odhadu z palania. Takže dost tvrdá, aby rozbila dokonce i cardassianskou lebku.

A to byl, naneštěstí jen začátek, nekonečné série násilných myšlenek, které se mu honily hlavou, když mluvil s Tainem. Nepamatoval si, kdy ho naposledy zaplavily s takovou urputností, pokud vůbec někdy. Bylo to tak děsivé.

Když se konečně vrátil na stanici s potřebnými informacemi a podal Garakovi první dávku leukocytů, tak teprve tehdy ty nepříjemné myšlenky zcela utichly. V tu chvíli se roztřásl tak silně, že nedokázal v ruce udržet ani trikorder. Musel se posadit a provést několik dechových cvičení, aby se uklidnil.

U Taina téměř ztratil kontrolu sám nad sebou a to bylo to, co ho vždy nejvíc děsilo. Že nedokáže ovládnout svou sílu, svou ctižádost, vyostřené instinkty... to vše, co mu bylo dáno společně s vysokým intelektem, ne proto, že by o to rodiče žádali, ale protože nebyla jiná možnost. Nešlo změnit jednu aleu a čekat, že se to ostatních netkne. Změny musely být komplexní a pokud nebyly... z lidí jako on byly bytosti, které měli místo mozku kaši, sice inteligentní, ale stále kaši.

Otočil se s povzdechem na druhou stranu a frustrovaně se pokusil si pod hlavou urovnat polštář.

Jako kdyby jeho selhávající sebeovládání nestačilo, ještě musel neustále myslet na Garaka a všechny ty lži, které se mu po dobu deseti dnů linuly z pusy. Neměl dost slušnosti říct třeba jen kousek pravdy, i když musel vidět, že Julianovi na něm skutečně záleží. Opravdově a hluboce záleží. 

Nemusel se obtěžovat u něj prosedět celé čtyři dny plné abstinenčních příznaků. Každý jiný doktor, i on sám, kdyby nešlo o Garaka, by nechal dohled na počítači a na sestrách. Tak se to běžně dělalo. Ale on to neudělal, protože si nedovedl představit, že by se o Garaka staral někdo jiný kromě něj. Jenže tím, že u něj zůstal, riskoval další ztrátu sebeovládání nebo vyvolání podezření, týkající se toho, že není normální, aby obyčejný člověk strávil setrvale čtyři dny vzhůru. Nebo, že by člověk dokázal s lehkostí přemoci Cardassiana. 

Ani tohle všechno nebylo dost na to, aby mu Garak pro jednou řekl pravdu, místo toho, aby si z něj utahoval, protože - jak to říkal Tain? Pokud si Garak vystačí se lží, nebude se obtěžovat s pravdou.

Zatracené ještěrky!

Když nemůže zabít Taina, tak alespoň může Garaka donutit věřit, že se lží si tentokrát nevystačí a tak z něj dostane pravdu.

Posadil se rozhodnutý hned teď jednat.

"Počítači, jaký je čas?"

"Dvacet čtyři dvanáct staničního času."

Stanice měly dvaceti šesti hodinový cyklus, stejně jako Cardassie, takže to, co by na federální stanici bylo pár minut po půlnoci, byl tady docela vhodný čas na návštěvu. A když to Garak nebude považovat za vhodný čas pro návštěvu, tak má prostě smůlu.

Vyskočil z postele, popadl svršek uniformy, jen aby rychle vyměnil alespoň horní díl pyžama za něco přijatelnějšího a pak s uniformou ještě nedozapnutou se vydal chodbou k ubikacím ostatních obyvatel stanice. Zvládl to rychle a brzy stanul před Garakovými dveřmi.

Tam ho rozhořčené odhodlání trochu opustilo.

Tohle byl naprosto nepromyšlený ba až hloupý nápad přijít sem uprostřed noci. Co to vůbec děláš, Juliane? Chováš se jako blázen! Neměl si sem chodit. A když už tu si, tak alespoň nestůj u dveří, protože to je snad ještě podezřelejší, než chodit po chodbách napůl v pyžamu... a mířit zrovna ke Garakovi... nebo vstoupit do Garakova pokoje... uprostřed noci. Hmm, rozhodně to vyvolává otázky a po otázkách přijdou drby.

Potřásl hlavou a přerušil proud neužitečných myšlenek. Potom se odvážně natáhl k panelu a zazvonil.

Trvalo to přesně třicet osm vteřin, než se dveře otevřely, což bylo dobré znamení; Gerak evidentně ještě nespal. Ale chystal se. To bylo zřejmé podle jeho oblečení. Julien zůstal trochu překvapeně zírat, zvláště na odhalený krk, klíční kosti a s tím samozřejmě ramenní hřebeny, které byly jasné pod nezapnutým županem. Pláštěm? Kabátem? Nebyl si jistý, co to bylo, ale bylo to z těžké látky a dlouhé tak, že to dělalo Garakovi za patami vlečku. Za úplně nahými, šupinatými patami, které pokračovaly širokými šupinatými chodidly zakončenými čtyřmi prsty s jasně patrnými zahnutými drápy.

Rukávy byli zase neobvykle krátké, jen kousek pod lokty, takže mohl vidět i loketní hřeben táhnoucí se podél předloktí. Šupiny tam byly velké jako poslední článek palce a leskly se v přítmí pokoje až neobvykle.

Garak odhaloval víc kůže, než kolik jí Julian u něj viděl za celou dobu, co se znali a to i přesto, že byl doktor. A znervózňovalo ho to. Nemohl se přestat dívat na všechnu tu šedavou kůži, modrající se šupiny a jejich ostré lesklé hrany... a vzpomínat na tu jedinou příležitost, kdy měl možnost se jich dotknout déle, než na pár vteřin. Dokázal si vybavit tu strukturu a skoro, skoro zvedl ruku, aby se ujistil, že jsou jeho vzpomínky pravdivé, ale včas se zastavil. Ach, bohové, co to děláš, Juliane? Je naprosto nevhodné vzpomínat na lékařskou prohlídku a přitom... přitom co vlastně? Vždyť nemyslel na něco nevhodného... tedy úplně nevhodného... Pouze si živě představoval, jaké by to bylo se znovu dotknout těch šupin.

"Doktore," oslovil ho Garak a až v tu chvíli k němu zvedl pohled od předloktí, kterému věnoval asi až moc pozornosti, protože Cardassianovo obočí bylo povytažené. "Ne, že bych neocenil vaší návštěvu, ale máte ponětí, kolik je hodin? Chystal jsem si dopřát pořádný a dlouhý spánek. Je to nařízení mého lékaře," dodal s křivým úsměvem, oči trochu přimhouřené a hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Nezdálo se tedy, že by se zlobil.

No, jestli se nezlobil teď, tak za chvíli asi bude.

"Musím s vámi mluvit," řekl rozhodně a protáhl se kolem překvapeného Garaka do kajuty za ním. Téměř se při tom dotkli. Rozhodně byl dost blízko, aby mohl cítit, že pro tentokrát z Garaka vychází teplo, nikoliv chlad, jak bylo obvyklé. Nebylo divu, když v jeho kajutě bylo jako kdyby někdo nahnal samotného Agniho do bazénu plného ledové vody. Sotva se zbavil všudypřítomné vlhkosti na těle a pocitu, že je zaživa dušen, už se sem dobrovolně vracel.

"Jen pojďte dál, udělejte si pohodlí jako doma a klidně si v replikátoru objednejte, na co máte chuť," počastoval ho Garak štiplavou poznámkou na téma jeho vpádu do soukromí, ale neučinil ani náznak, že by ho chtěl vyhodit. Naopak se sám vydal k replikátoru. Dlouhý plášť se za ním táhl po zemi a bylo slyšet jasné šustění, jak se těžká látka otírala o jeho šupinaté paty.

"Chcete čaj, doktore?" zeptal se Garak od replikátoru a vrhl na něj pohled přes rameno.

"Ne," odmítl.

"Rybí šťávu," objednal si tedy Garaka. Replikátor tiše zahučel a zhmotnil hrnek kouřící kapaliny ze kterého k Julianově citlivému nosu okamžitě doplul pach teplé hnijící ryby. Jestli ho chtěl odradit nejsmrdutějším nápojem, který Cardassiané měli, tak měl smůlu.

"Jediné co chci je, abys mi pro jednou řekl pravdu... Elime."

Ve chvíli, kdy vyslovil Garakovo jméno, měl cardassian u úst hrnek s kouřící rybí šťávou. Bylo vidět, jak jeho ruka zaváhala, načež se pomalu obrátil a předvedl mu bezstarostný a veselý, i když jen malý úsměv.

"Vždy jsem tvrdil, že je Tain na velitele Obsidiánského řádu až moc velký mluvka." Když to říkal, klesl na pohovku a pohodlně si hodil nohu přes nohu. Bylo těžké nepodívat se, alespoň krátce, na šupinatý nárt a ohýbající se drápy, které vypadaly jak dračí.

"Mohl bych vám vyprávět o jeho honosných večeřích, na které sezval prominentní členy řádu a po celou dobu nás nudil svými proslovy. Přísahám, chodili jsme tam jen proto, že jeho..."

"Nechci další příběhy, Garaku," přerušil ho ostře. "Sebevíc jsou zábavné, tak jsou to jen lži, kterými mě krmíte den co den a ještě se za mými zády smějete, jaký jsem to prosťoučký federační doktor, když vám věřím."

"Mohu vás ujistit, že se vám nesměji, zvláště ne za vašimi..." pokusil se ho Garak přerušit. Nedal mu šanci.

"Potom, co jsem se o vás čtyři dny v kuse staral a nasadil jsem svůj život a svobodu, abych pro vás našel lék, si myslím, že bych si alespoň pro jednou zasloužil trochu vaší úcty. A trochu pravdy."

"Chcete, abych vám svůj vděk dal najevo v naturáliích, kterým říkáte pravda?" zeptal se Garak a pozvedl šupinaté obočí. "Ne, neodpovídejte, vím co řeknete a nejsem překvapený. Ideály Federace, které tak horlivě bráníte a propagujete, jsou natolik absurdní, že není divu, když se jimi v soukromí neřídíte. Naneštěstí vás zklamu. Nehodlám vám platit za něco, co jste mi dal svobodně, z vlastní vůle a dokonce přes mé protesty."

"Neříkám vám to, protože chci něco na oplátku!" vykřikl rozlobeně, načež se zarazil, protože vlastně ano, chtěl něco na oplátku. Nebylo to ale nic špatného, jen trochu... důvěry. "Garaku," rychle došel k pohovce a přisedl si na její okraj těsně ke Garakovi, natolik, aby cítil jeho příznačnou kolínskou, "Nechci nic za to, že jsem se o vás staral. Chtěl jsem to udělat, protože jste... jste můj přítel a mě na vás opravdu záleží. Starám se o vás. Copak to není dost na to, abyste mi alespoň trochu důvěřoval a řekl mi jen jednu malou, malinkatou pravdu?"

"Nejde o důvěru." Překvapil ho Garak svou odpovědí, protože Julian očekával, že se bude hádat na téma, co to vlastně důvěra a pravda je a byl na to niterně připravený. Tato prostá věta ho nechala bez argumentů.

"Tak o čem to je?"

"O tom, že pravda je příliš triviální a kdybych vám ji řekl, přestal bych být záhadou a vy byste, můj drahý doktore, ztratil zájem. Jste moje jediné rozptýlení na tomto nehostinném, chladném místě. Co bych si bez vás počal?"

Ta slova byla vyslovena s takovou upřímnou vřelostí, že mohl téměř cítit teplo Garakovi ruky na rameni, i když tam nebyla položená. Rozechvělo mu to žaludek. Přišel sem, aby získal pravdu a byl si docela jistý, že Garakova vřelá slova jsou jen jiný způsob, jak ho od honu za pravdou odvést. Každý nerv v jeho tělo ho o tom přesvědčoval. Každý instinkt ho hlasitě varoval. Každý smysl mu říkal, že Garak to nemyslí tak upřímně, jak to znělo, i přes sykavost jeho hlasu, která sama osobě vzbuzovala nedůvěru.

Přesto podlehl. Naivní, důvěřivý doktor Bashir, momentálně nejen navenek, ale i uvnitř. Mohl se sám sobě docela dobře vysmát, když spočítal v kolika procentech interakcí s Garakem mu dobrovolně spadl do pasti lží. Přesně o bylo padesát osm procent všech situací, kdy říkal nepravdu. Ohromující naivita, že?

"Fantaskní historky nejsou důvod, proč o vás mám zájem."

Ach, to vyznělo jinak, než mělo, ale teď už to bylo venku, tak na tom vlastně nezáleželo. Měl i jiný druh zájmu, než jenom podnětná intelektuální diskuze a zábava, kterou zažíval, když rozplétal síť lží. Těch nevinných, nedůležitých lží.

Garak byl prostě přitažlivý ve své skoro dračí majestátnosti a kůži měl posetou pravidelnými, dokonale uspořádanými šupinami, které tvořily matematické vzorce, ač si to Cardassian nejspíš neuvědomoval. Bylo to fascinující, stejně jako mnoho dalších věcí na Garakovi. A za jiných okolností... kdyby Garak nebyl špionem s vysokou pravděpodobností získávajícím informace pro Centrální velení... kdyby Juline nebyl důstojníkem Hvězdné flotily... nejspíš by neřekl okamžité 'ne' a možná by neřekl 'ne' vůbec, kdyby by se ho někdy Garak otevřeně zeptal. Nebo naznačil. Ale to neudělal, takže bylo jedno, jak by odpověděl, kdyby k tomu došlo.

Garak se pobaveně usmál a naklonil se dopředu, vstupujíc do jeho osobního prostoru s naprostou lehkostí a zároveň jasným důvodem znervóznit ho. I když se proti tomu jeho instinkty ostře vyhradily, stáhnul se dozadu, jak by to udělal každý normální člověk, jehož soukromí bylo tak narušeno.

"Máte zájem? A co je podnětem pro ten zájem?" zeptal se Garak provokativně. To aby z něj dostal nějakou zablábolenou reakci a mohl se mu dál vysmívat. Nehodlal hrát.

"Pravda."

"Nebude se vám líbit."

"Může být snad horší, než všechny příběhy, které jste mi o svém exilu navyprávěl?"

"Ne, jen naprosto obyčejná."

"Obyčejné může být dobré."

"Dobře. Chcete-li skutečnou pravdu v celé její nehezké nahotě, můj drahý doktore, tak ji tedy dostanete," řekl Garak, zakončujíce poslední slovo dlouhým syčivým povzdechem, se kterým se opřel o pohovku. "Byl jeden mladík s velkými ambicemi, který se zapletl do romantického vztahu s nevhodným mužem a tato jeho pošetilost ho stála všechno, na čem od útlého dětství pracoval i jeho veškerou budoucnost."

Věci najednou dávaly smysl.

Byl to natolik triviální a zároveň kompromitující příběh, že někdo jako Garak - pokud si troufal Julien říct, že ho trochu zná - ho raději změnil v nekonečnou řadu lží plných tak šokujících faktů, aby to Juliana dokonale vyvedlo z míry. Přesně jak říkal Tain. Nač říkat hořkou pravdu, když ta se nemohla vyrovnat zajímavým lžím.

Tain...

Jistě! To bylo ono! Najednou si byl jistý, že mu došly všechny souvislosti.

"Byl to Tain!" prohlásil a Garak odpověděl tázavě pozvednutým obočím. "Ten nevhodný muž byl Tain. Je to tak?!" dramaticky zamával rukou nadšený, že na to konečně přišel. "Byl vašim velitelem a je to vlivný muž. Hodně toho o vás ví. Byl to on, s kým jste se zapletl a pak to nedopadlo a on se vám pomstil vyhnanstvím."

Vypínač klapl a Garak zůstal nehybný. Krk stále opřený o pohovku, v ruce hrnek s rybí šťávou opřený o stehno a oči upřené přímo na Juliena. Bez pohybu. Ani prsty na nohou, kterými do této chvíle pohyboval, se ani nehnuly.

Najednou se jeho chřípí roztáhlo, jak se prudce nadechl, načež se mu mezi rty vydralo hlasité zasyčení a po něm následoval ještě hlasitější smích. Garak se smál na plné kolo. Dokonce si položil ruku na břicho a zvrátil hlavu na prsa, jak popadal dech. To bylo snad to nejvzácnější, co Julien kdy viděl, a pokud by nebyl dotčený výsměchem, možná by to dokázal ocenit.

"Je to tak směšné?" zeptal se ostře.

"Nemáte ani to nejmenší ponětí jak moc, můj drahý doktore!" odpověděl Garak přerývaně, mezi nádechy, které ale dokázal pozoruhodně rychle zklidnit a zase přejít ke zdvořilému, i když pobavenému výrazu. "Ne, Tain rozhodně nebyl oním mužem, přestože si dovedu představit směr úvah, které vás k tomu dovedly a oceňuji jejich rychlost a vynalézavost. Naneštěstí nemáte všechna data a to nikdy není dobré dělat zbrklé úsudky."

Věděl hodně o nedostatku dat u jiných a zbrklých úsudcích u sebe.

"Pokud to nebyl Tain, tak kdo?"

"Nezáleželo ani tak na tom, kdo to byl, ale že to byl muž. Podobné vztahy nejsou na Cardassii přijímány vlídně."

Dříve, před čtyřmi sty let, byli na Zemi vztahy se stejným pohlavím - tehdy se tomu říkalo homosexualita - odsuzovány a perzekvovány. Paradoxně, když byli vytvářeni první Augmenti, snažili se jejich tvůrci homosexualitu odstranit, aby se během Eugenických válek ukázalo, že tato vlastnost byla u geneticky upravených vojáků naopak silnější, než u běžné populace. Bylo to logické. Ve zvířecích skupinách se složitou vztahovou dynamikou slouží páření jako způsob vyjádření soudržnosti i dominance. Genetická vylepšení odstranila nános nevýhod spojených s vlivem civilizace a posílila základní instinkty. Efektivní a přirozená hierarchie ve skupině a absolutní oddanost a poslušnost veliteli bylo to, co pomohlo Augmentům vítězit. Tam, kde normální lidé s hrůzou utíkali, Augmenti svého velitele následovali až do konce, bez zaváhání a bez milosti.

Julian v tom nebyl jiný.

A zatímco si dovedl představit, jak by se na něj lidé dívali, kdyby zjistili, že je geneticky vylepšený - se strachem, v první řadě, možná s odporem a lítostí - tak nedokázal přesně pojmout to, že by někdo mohl mít problém s jeho vztahy s muži. Samozřejmě, empiricky chápal, že kultury, které odmítají stejnopohlavní páry, stále existují, ale lidé...

Až na hrstky, většinou náboženských, fanatiků, kteří obvykle ani nežili na Zemi, se lidé zcela zbavili předsudků proti vztahům se stejným pohlavím... nebo třetím pohlavím... bezpohlavními bytostmi... inteligentními rostlinami... to všechno bylo přijímáno bez obtíží. Jediné kritérium bylo, aby byli všichni zúčastnění jedinci inteligentní bytosti v intelektuálním a emocionálním stavu a věku, aby si mohli svobodně rozhodnout o vzájemně dobrovolném vztahu. Jistě, vztahy lidí s lidmi nebo humanoidy opačného pohlaví statisticky převládaly, bylo jich celých šedesát devět procent, ale těch zbylých třicet jedna procent nebyl pro nikoho žádný problém.

"Proto jste mi nechtěl říct pravdu? Myslel jste si, že bych vás soudil?"

"A soudíte?"

"Ovšemže ne!" ohradil se dotčeně, vnímal takové nařčení, byť nevyslovené, jako urážku. "Lidé se dávno oprostili od takových podružností, jako je pohlaví. A pokud vím, tak i Bajorané. Když se to tak vezme, váš exil je vlastně to nejlepší, co se vám mohlo stát."

Garakův výraz po tomto prohlášení strnul v nepřirozeně zdvořilou masku.

"Skutečně? A osvětlíte mi v čem je dobré, že už nikdy neuvidím svůj svět?" zeptal se Garak s postřehnutelnou ostrostí, kterou dal překladač najevo tím, že nechal slova vyznít víc... syčivě, než bylo obvyklé.

"Dobře, možná to není úplně to nejlepší," uznal, že to byl přehnaný výraz, "ale musíte uznat, že pokud Cardassiané nepřijímají vztahy stejného pohlaví a my ano, tak... tady na stanici můžete být víc sám sebou. Můžete si najít partnera... jestli tedy samozřejmě chcete... a můžete s ním klidně jít po Promenádě ruku v ruce a nikomu to nebude vadit. To přeci musí být úleva," dodal naléhavě, protože si uměl představit, jaké by to bylo, kdyby mohl všem říct o tom, že je Augment a nebát se jejich reakce. Toužil po tom, aby ho za to ocenili, ač věděl, že se to nikdy nestane, a realita, kde by se to stalo nebo jenom jediná planeta ve Federaci, by pro něj byla požehnání.

Tentokrát vydal Garak pohrdavě pobavené zasyknutí, které samozřejmě překladač nijak nepřeložil, protože to nejspíš nebylo slovo nebo to bylo slovo, pro které překladač neznal vhodný ekvivalent. Nadávka, například, což by odpovídalo.

"Když pomineme, že by to byl problém, protože jsem Cardassian, tak uznejte; váš názor na celý problém je, můj drahý doktore, ovlivněn idealismem. Nemůžete vědět, jak by se obyvatelé této stanice zachovali. Ne všichni pocházejí ze světů patřících k Federaci a rozhodně nejsou všichni lidé."

"Není to idealismus, je to fakt. Na stanicích spravovaných Flotilou je nulová tolerance vůči projevům xenofobie v celé šíři toho slova."

"Flotilou..." zaopakoval zamyšleně Garak, pohled na chvíli upřený kamsi nad Julianovu hlavu, než se na něj opět podíval. "Dovolte mi tedy otázku, pokud je Flotila tak otevřená, proč jsem neviděl jediného člena, který by byl veřejně s někým stejného pohlaví? Ani. Jednoho. Takového. Není to zvláštní?"

"Není. Na stanici je jen malý vzorek členů Hvězdné flotily a i když jsou tu tací, co se otevřeně hlásí k přitažlivosti ke stejnému pohlaví, tak prostě nikdo z nich nemá vztah. To proto jste nikdy nikoho neviděl. Víte," trochu zagestikuloval, aby zdůraznil své argumenty, jako to dělal i při jejich společných obědech, "pouhých sedmnáct procent členů Hvězdné flotily se hlásí k tomu, že částečně nebo výhradně preferují..."

"Něco tak soukromého je běžnou součástí osobních složek Flotily?" přerušil ho Garak otázkou.

"Jistě. Nepatří to sice k povinným kolonkám, ale..."

"Takže připouštíte, že svoje vlastní občany rozdělujete do kategorií na základě toho, kdo je intimně přitahuje, i když je to v přímém rozporu s vaší politikou tolerance?"

"Ne! Rozhodně ne! Nic takového neděláme!" protestoval vehementně.

"Právě jste přiznal, že ano."

"Ne, jen jsem řekl, že je to jednou ze součástí osobní složky."

"Součástí, která se dá snadno použít k tomu, aby deviantní jedinci mohli být účinně separováni od ostatních členů Flotily. Například umístěni mezi personál základny na nehostinném měsíci na okraji demilitarizované zóny. Tam kde je vysoká úmrtnost i pro důstojníky Hvězdné flotily." Přestože předestíral naprosto hrozivý scénář toho, jak by mohli být informace ze složek mimo jiné využity, tak se Garak tvářil naprosto klidně a jeho tón byl stejně konverzační, možná s trochou úmyslné provokace, jako kdykoliv jindy. Byl to prostě jen jeho typický posměch vůči kodexu Hvězdné flotily a zásadám, které byly vlastní většině občanů Federace. Vůči politice tolerance a snaze o rozmanitost.

To všechno byly věci, kterým Julian pevně věřil a které vehementně bránil, protože... protože kdyby přestal a kdyby přemýšlel i o jiných variantách, než přísná morálnost... prostě měl strach, že kdyby nezastával silné morální hodnoty, tak by o morálku zcela přišel.

"Já tu kolonku vyplnil a klidně jsem se v ní přiznal, že mi na pohlaví vůbec nezáleží. Udělal jsem to beze strachu, protože vím, že to proti mě nikdo nepoužije. Nejde totiž o nic víc, než o statistiky. Stejně tak je tam uváděn rodinný stav nebo kolik má dotyčný prstů. Copak se dají zneužít tak irelevantní informace, jako je, kolik má kdo prstů?"

"Neexistuje nic jako neužitečná informace," podotkl Garak poněkud mentorským tónem, který byl iritující.

Nadechnul se k další argumentaci, když mu došlo, že na to jde možná špatně. Jestli se musel Garak celý život skrývat a pak za svou přitažlivost k mužům zaplatil vyhnanství, tak bylo jasné, že nebude důvěřovat tvrzení, že tady je v bezpečí. Být na jeho místě - samozřejmě s tím rozdílem, že by šlo o jeho genetická vylepšení - tak by rozhodně nevěřil.

Posunul se blíž k němu, natočený tak, aby mu dobře viděl do tváře.

"Garaku, já rozumím - a věřte mi že velmi dobře - jak se cítíte. Celý život se skrývat, bát se, že uděláte malou chybu a budete odhalen..."

"Není to snad úděl každého tajného agenta?" přerušil ho Garak, přičemž jeho rty byly zvednuté v hořce pobaveném úsměvu.

"Možná, ale vy jste jenom prostý krejčí, není to tak?" použil proti němu jeho vlastní výmluvu a když se mu nedostalo žádné reakce, jen pokračujícího pronikavého pohledu jasně modrých očí, tak pokračoval: "Tady už prostě nemusíte nic skrývat. Nebo... asi bych spíš měl říct, že nemusíte skrývat tu jednu konkrétní věc. Nikdo vás nebude soudit a když přeci ano, tak bude mít co do činění se mnou," dodal velmi vážně a napřímil se, aby svým slovům přidal na důležitosti. Hlavně proto, že byla pravdivá. 

Garak ho chvíli mlčky sledoval, než s povzdechem zavřel oči a pak je zase otevřel; na tváři se mu objevil unavený výraz..

"Zníte téměř přesvědčivě, drahý doktore. Mám pošetilé nutkání vám zkusit věřit."

Úsměv se na Julianovu tvář vloudil úplně sám a rozšířil se do své plné síly. Vztáhl ruku a položil ji Garakovi na rameno, stejně jako to Cardassian dělal jemu a povzbudivě stiskl. Garak se pod jeho dotekem uvolnil, přivřel oči a šupiny na jeho krku získaly tmavší odstín fialové. Sice si stále nebyl jist, při jakých všech příležitostech ke změně barvy dochází, ale téměř vždy to bylo, když Garak vypadl spokojeně, takže to považoval za dobré znamení.

"Můžete mi věřit. Jsme přece přátelé."

Garak přikývl, zvedl ruku a ovinul silné šupinaté prsty kolem předloktí ruky, kterou měl položenou na jeho rameni.

"Děkuji, můj příteli."

KONEC


End file.
